Dean in Oz
by historylover
Summary: Repost of my crack fic, written between seasons 1 and 2, of Dean dreaming he's in Oz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I took down all my Supernatural fics. Because… well… due to my own personal feelings. However, I'll repost my favorite Supernatural stories I wrote, just for a while.

This story is 6 chapters, and I wrote it between the first and second seasons. Obviously, things have changed since then. But, it's one of my favorites, so I thought I'd share it again.

Chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow evening. The whole thing will probably be reposted by next week. I may keep it up for a couple weeks, but I plan on taking it down again.

Characters are deliberately OOC

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural. But, even more than that, I wish I owned "The Wizard of Oz." Not the book. Certainly not the movie (many fellow Kansans aren't too crazy about the movie, but it's almost a law here—if you're a Kansan, you have to see TWoO many, many times.) I wish I owned the rights to "The Wizard of Oz" itself. If I owned the rights, I'd probably be rich enough to own Supernatural.

**Dean in Oz**

"OK, I want to strip this bitch of her powers," Dean said to Sam as they stepped out of the Impala. "Keep your eyes open. Make sure you're able to move to her blind spot. When she's casting a spell, the powers take away her peripheral vision, so she only focuses on her target."

"I know!" Sam stuck his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"When you see her, make sure you chant the depowering chant accurately. And fast. She's gonna be pissed off, and there's no telling what kind of spell she'll cast. But, that depowering spell will only stop her for a minute, max. We need to destroy that crystal she has in order to stop her."

"I know, Dean! I still think it would be better if we went after her together," Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's faster this way. We meet here by the car in 30 minutes."

Dean and Sam walked into the creepy house and separated—Dean taking the basement and the first floor, and Sam taking the second floor and the attic. Dean kicked open a door in the basement and looked inside the room. _Damn! Where is she?_

He opened a closet and stepped inside for a better look. As he walked through the closet, he thought, _No person should ever have a closet this big! I'm surprised no one has gotten lost and died in here!_

Suddenly, the beam of his flashlight hit something black, metallic, and shiny. _How the hell did I get back to the car?_

"What the hell?" Dean looked around. He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Sam appear, looking just as confused as Dean felt.

"Dean? How'd we get here? Are we under a spell?"

"Well, if we aren't, then this is the quickest 30 minutes I've ever spent!"

They heard footsteps behind them. They turned, guns and flashlights ready. The young witch smoothly walked up, the crystal in her ankle bracelet glowed a brilliant emerald green against her leg. She smiled creepily at Dean, who glanced over at Sam. As Sam slowly started to move around to the witch's side, Dean started to chant the depowering spell.

Her smile dropped, and she glared at Dean. "_Occido!_" She shouted, her eyes glowing the same green that was in the crystal on her ankle bracelet. As soon as she spit out the word, Dean dropped to the ground.

Before he could get up to continue the chanting, she stood over him. "_Quiesco somnium!"_

All Dean could see was flickering lights, engulfing both him and her. His head pounded as blood rushed to his ears. He dimly heard Sam call him, but he couldn't respond.

The lights flickered out, leaving Dean in darkness.

Dean opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, paved with brick. He sat up and looked around. It was a beautiful place. Colorful. Full of flowers.

_Where the hell am I? _

He rubbed his eyes. His head ached dully, but he felt better than he had a few moments ago.

He felt a tapping against his boot and heard a familiar engine growl. He looked down. A miniature black Impala was hitting his foot. _OK…What happened to my baby? _Dean picked up the little car. It was about the size of a small dog. He peered at the car closer. It had the same license plates and dirt smears on it that was on his baby. It even had the Devil's Traps on it.

"Oh, my God! That bitch shrunk my car! She's gonna pay for this!" He stood up. "OK, there must be a way to restore you to your full size." The Impala rolled after him like the faithful, loyal dog she had always been.

He looked around. He had been to many places in his life. He couldn't think of one quite so strange or so colorful. He walked over a circular pattern of red and yellow bricks.

Dean looked down at his car. _I swear she's looking up at me! _"Impala, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

He looked up in time to see Missouri walk up. She was shorter than he remembered. "Missouri? Where are we?"

"Well, you sure ain't in this Kansas of yours, wherever that is. You really aren't the brightest bulb in the lamp, are you?"

Her voice was also squeakier and higher than he remembered. _I'm sick of this munchkin_. He walked away from her.

A figure engulfed in flames started walking toward him. He started to reach for his ever-present gun in the back of his jeans. The fire faded, leaving behind Mary.

"Mom?"

She smiled up at him. "Are you a good demon or a bad demon?"

"What? I'm not a demon. Mom, I'm your son! And I don't think there are anything like 'good' demons."

"Well, I'm a good demon. And you're in Munchkinland."

_Hey, I was closer than I thought when I called Missouri a "Munchinkin"! Oh, wait. Munchinkinland? I hated this movie the one time I was forced to watch it. _"Oh, God. I'm in Oz?" he groaned.

"Well, yes. But, you just killed one of our evil witches that controlled us through fear and intimidation." She pointed to a creepy house sitting haphazardly on a pair of legs. On one ankle was a familiar bracelet on it. The crystal was now black and dull. Powerless.

"OK… so I should probably go and find the great and powerful Oz in order to get back to my own twisted, real world? And, I'm supposed to take the yellow brick road to the Emerald City to see him, right?"

"Um…no. If I were you, I'd take the red brick road to see the lesser JW. His brother."

_OK, I must be dreaming. But, it's sad that I still can't get any respect even in my own dreams. I need to wake up._

A swirling mass of black smoke formed beside Dean. The smoke solidified itself into a man with glowing yellow eyes.

_The demon! _Dean reached for his gun, although he knew it wouldn't work against the demon.

The demon glared at him. "Dean. We meet again. You killed my family. I'll get you, my handsome, and your little car too!" The demon disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

Dean looked back at Mary. "The red brick road?" She nodded. "OK. C'mon, Impala. Heel, I guess."

The mini-Impala revved her engine and followed him.

Dean took a deep breath and walked down the road.

TBC

A/N: If you're wondering about the red brick road, in "TWoO," there's red brick surrounding the yellow brick road in Munchkinland. Why, yes. I have seen "TWoO" multiple times. Why do you ask? I've always wondered what would have happened if Dorothy took that road instead of the yellow one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks, y'all. I know it doesn't look like it, but when I took down this original post, I had 99 reviews, just one shy of that 100 I desperately wanted for this story. I now have over 100 reviews for this story. Something I really appreciate. So, thank you for reading and reviewing. By the way, I do realize I have a typo in the first chapter I meant to correct. I just thought it was later in the story. When Dean discovers mini-Impala, he thinks of her as a loyal dog. I meant to type "car." Sorry about that.

And I continue.

**Dean in Oz**

After an hour of walking, Dean arrived at two corn fields, divided by the red brick road. The fields were being guarded by two scarecrows. One seemed more effective than the other. Crows kept landing on the distant scarecrow, who sat waving his arms. The crows didn't seem to care. Dean really wasn't surprised that this distant scarecrow was alive. _Maybe it could be another thing to hunt._

The one closer to Dean was in shadow. It seemed to glower menacingly at the road.

He peered down the road to see it divide near the distant scarecrow. _So, which way to go?_

He looked up at the scarecrow beside him. Its scarred, leathery face glared down on him. It was the same scarecrow that he was almost sacrificed to back in Indiana.

He stepped closer to the scarecrow, hoping that he could snatch an ear of corn. The scarecrow raised its hooked hand menacingly.

Dean stepped back. "Dude, you still fugly." The scarecrow looked even angrier at that. It started to reach around to its back as if trying to get off its pole.

Dean decided not to wait around to see what would happen if the evil god-scarecrow got down.

He walked down the road toward the divide in the road that separated the two fields. "OK, Impala, which way do you want to go?"

The mini-Impala looked up at him. _I'm talking to a car, and it's looking at me! I hope this doesn't mean I'm losing my mind._

"Going right is always a good idea," said the second scarecrow.

Dean walked over to stand in front of the scarecrow. The crows kept landing on the figure, sometimes completely obscuring it from view. He stopped and grinned when he figured out who the scarecrow was.

He pulled out his camera phone. _This will make a great blackmail picture! I can add it to the spoon-in-the-mouth photo._ "Sammy, say 'cheese'!" Dean said as he took the picture.

Sam waved a crow away. "Dean, get me down! The birds keep bugging me. They keep landing on me! I can't stop them. Please help!"

"You need me to rescue you again? What did you do without me for four years?"

"I did just fine without you. I had a life away form the hunting and away from you. I was happy. Then, you drug me back into this life, and because of that, I'm stuck."

"You always have such a stick up your butt, Sammy. Oh, wait. You actually do have a stick up your butt."

"Funny! You're so funny, Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "But, that's your M.O., isn't it? That's how you can always hide what you're really feeling."

Dean stepped back and looked up both roads. The right path did seem smoother. "OK. Truce, alright? If I help you get off that pole, will you come with me? I can't do this alone."

"You mean you don't want to do this alone. All your life you've had to have people around you in order to complete you, you good little soldier."

Dean shrugged and started walking away. "Or I can just leave you hanging here."

Sam swallowed hard. "No, Dean! Don't leave me here! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm so uncomfortable hanging here."

Dean stepped forward again. "Well, I guess I really can't leave you hanging there."

"Thanks. You're such a good brother. You get me down, and I can get on with my life."

Dean frowned, but he moved around to the back of the pole to see how Sam was hooked up. He pulled out a plank, and Sam fell off the pole. He landed on the mini-Impala, who squealed her brakes, honked her horn, and backed behind Dean.

"Sam, would you be careful? You keep hurting Impala!" Dean ran to the car and picked her up. "It's OK, sweetie. I won't let the big klutz hurt you anymore."

Sam picked himself up and stumbled toward Dean. "It's just a car, Dean. It's not a person. It's not even a pet. But, why is it so small? I remember it was bigger, wasn't it?"

Dean sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to do this. You tried to get out of this life. Away from Dad and me. But, I need you to travel this road with me. I can't do it alone."

"OK. We'll go together." Sam brightened. "Besides, I really want to get that demon bastard!" Sam took two steps then stumbled over his big feet.

Dean extended his hand and helped Sam up. "OK. It's good to have you with me. We'll go see this JW, whoever and wherever he is. We'll get answers."

"Alright!" Sam grabbed Dean as he stumbled again, almost making Dean fall with him.

"Can't find your land legs, String bean? OK. I've got you. But, if you start singing, I'm leaving your ass. And, if you step on my car again, I'm knocking your stuffing out, got it?"

"It's a deal!"

"OK. Let's take the right road."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Have I told you guys that I'm blessed and cursed with a truly twisted mind? I don't know how y'all could have missed it. But, I do know that I'm just not quite right. So, after warning y'all about that, I will tell you that in dream worlds, characters tend to be OOC.

**Dean in Oz**

_OK, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Dean thought. Sam kept whining with every step they took. He kept tripping over the mini-Impala. Every time Sam tripped over the car, Dean would smack his younger brother in the back of the head. Although, Dean wasn't sure Sam could feel the slaps due to his long, thick hair, which had now turned to straw.

The whining really got on Dean's nerves. "How much farther?" "Do you have anything to eat? To drink?" "I don't wanna do this. I've changed my mind…"

"Sammy, would you quit scratching? You're driving me nuts!"

"The straw itches. I think I'm allergic to it."

"Sucks to be you."

They stopped in a small forest full of apple trees. Dean looked around. "These apples look good. Climb up and get a couple of them."

Sam stumbled over to a tree. He frowned and turned back to Dean. "Why me? Why can't you do it? I know what happens. The trees come alive."

Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. I just thought since you're taller, you could reach more. Plus, if the trees throw you out of them, you've got stuffing to protect you. But, don't worry. I've got it."

"Thanks, Dean!" Sam sat down on the side of the road.

Dean moved to the closest tree and started to climb, all the time expecting a limb to grab him and toss him out of it. Nothing happened. He inched closer to a couple of beautiful, juicy-looking apples and plucked them. Again, the tree remained still.

_Is it asleep? There's no way this can be an ordinary apple tree._

He tossed both apples to Sam who started eating one of them.

As he climbed down, he felt a hand grab his leg and yank him out of the tree. He lost his grip and fell hard onto the ground.

Dean fell so he could see Sam look at him, confused. He turned to look up at his attacker, only to look up into his own face.

_Oh, shit! The shapeshifter! _Dean quickly jumped to his feet.

The shapeshifter grinned. "Why, Dean. It's so nice of you to drop in like this."

Dean pulled out his gun. "I thought I killed you! Well, I won't be making the same mistake twice."

The shapeshifter held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Peace, brother. You killed me. You put me out of my freakish misery. However, I transcended. All my anger, my pain, my rage, my hatred flowed out of me. And, I have you to thank for it. Oh, sure, I sometimes sit here and think of ways that will leave you wallowing in freakish misery. But, then I start singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.' Sing with me! Somewhere over the rainbow way up high. Dean killed me and now it makes me want to sit and cry."

Dean slowly backed away and crashed into Sam, who nearly fell on the Impala again. Sam caught himself. "OK. What was that?"

Dean looked over at the shapeshifter in horror. It was skipping around and singing. And still wearing his face. Dean wasn't sure what was worse—seeing that thing wearing his face while trying to kill Sam or seeing that thing wearing his face picking flowers. _He's insane! Did I do that? Is this what death does to you? _"I don't know what that was, Sam, but I've never seen anything scarier in my life!" He turned to Sam. "OK, I want to get out of here. Now!"

Sam nodded. "That was pretty disturbing!"

They walked further down the road and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "There's a figure up on that hill. It's not moving."

Dean looked up. "Are you sure it ain't a tree?"

Sam glared at him. "Dean, it's not like my head is full of straw!" At Dean's look, he gave a sheepish grin. "Well, you know what I mean."

Dean sighed. "OK. But, if it's the Wendigo singing anything from any musical, I will start killing something."

They walked up the hill and came face to face with Cassie, frozen with a pen and paper in her hand. When they approached, she groaned something.

"Cassie? What are you doing here? Wait, let me guess: oilcan?" Dean grabbed an oilcan laying nearby.

She moaned excitedly. He smelled it. "This smells like coffee!" She moaned again. _I guess I also need coffee to get me moving._

He squirted some in her mouth. She perked up. "Dean! What are you doing here?" she echoed him.

"I just asked you the same thing."

"Well, I was conducting an interview, and it started to rain, and I froze up. So, let me guess? You're after some big monster now? Why won't you settle down? With me? I could make you happy." She walked stiffly toward him.

Sam grinned. "Dean has a girlfriend! Dean has a girlfriend!" he said in a singsong.

Dean backed up. "Look, I can't do this. I don't think I have it in me. I thought I could settle down, and I once hoped it could be with you. But, that can't happen. No now. Not with everything. I'm sorry."

She stopped. "Yeah. It's better if we stay as friends. Besides, there's a guy running around here with your face I'd like to know better." She turned. "Now, where is that shapeshifter?"

She disappeared behind a cluster of trees.

Sam frowned. "What are you doing? You could have been happy! Besides, we need the tin man on this journey, don't we?"

"Not necessarily. Besides, do you really see me with her, Sammy?"

"Well, no. But, you did reveal the family gig to her."

"Well, I have the demon mad at me, so I might get her killed. Besides, I didn't feel any chemistry with her this time. I never noticed that before."

As they walked back to the road, Sam suddenly grabbed his head. Dean grabbed him as he almost tripped over the Impala again. "Sam! Is it the demon?"

Sam nodded. "And he's right behind you!"

Dean turned. The demon grinned at him. "Well, how's it going, Dean? You and the psychic wonder there find any answers yet? Well, I wish you luck because you will never stop me. I'm still gonna get you and your car! You two have caused me enough problems."

With that, the demon disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Dean looked at Sam. "You OK?" Sam nodded. "Then we've got to get moving. We have to see JW."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Although I'm not getting a whole lot of reviews, I really appreciate the reactions of the ones I'm getting. I realize I'm posting too quickly. But, with the reactions I'm getting, I'm thinking of reposting other good stories that I took down after I take this down (probably by September).

So, thank you.

**Dean in Oz**

As Dean walked deeper in the darkening forest, he felt a growing sense of unease. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Usually that sense of the unknown thrilled him, but this time not knowing what was going to happen next scared him. And it didn't help knowing that the demon was either one step behind him or one step in front of him. He wasn't sure which one.

And it didn't help that he now had to carry the mini-Impala to keep Sammy from tripping over her. Although she nuzzled up against him, seemingly content. Dean had no idea that a car could be content.

"Dean, put the car down. I'll try not to step on it anymore."

"_Her_, Sammy. Impala's a female. If you started to refer to her as such, maybe you'd be more careful with the way you treat her."

"It's just a car."

Dean made a mental note to knock out Sam's stuffing, one piece of straw at a time. He was picturing how he was going to do that when a shout distracted him. He ran towards the sound of the yell, with Sam flailing behind him.

He stepped in a clearing and looked around. Suddenly, a lioness stepped from the trees, swinging an iron poker at a ghost girl. The ghost disappeared.

The lioness turned around. "Hi, Dean. Where's Sam?" She stood up on the edge of her back paws and looked over him.

"S-Sarah? What are you doing?"

Sarah grinned and bared her teeth. "I'm really getting into the hang of hunting ghosts. Salt and burn the corpses. Always keep salt and iron handy. Monsters, other creatures, I'll leave that up to you guys." Sam appeared tripping into the clearing. "Sam! There you are!"

She walked over to him, swinging her tail. She grabbed him and gave him a long hug and a deep, passionate kiss.

Dean shook his head. _This really isn't fair! I know I must be dreaming, but I'm getting ignored in my dreams! I can't win. This sucks out loud! _"Hey, guys! Any chance you two can get a room?"

Sam broke out of Sarah's embrace and bounced over to Dean. "Hey, can we take Sarah along with us?"

Dean looked over at Sarah, who stood there, pulling her tail seductively. He sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea. But, if you want to stay here with her, I understand."

"OK!" Sam bounced back to Sarah.

Dean watched the two, disappointed. _Well, I guess there's something oddly romantic about a scarecrow and a lioness finding love with each other._

He looked down at the Impala, who seemed to look up at him, expectantly. "C'mon, girl. I guess it's just you and me again." He turned and walked back to the road. He was comforted to hear the roar of Impala's engine as she followed him.

As he got back to the road, he heard Sam call after him. He picked up the Impala before Sam could have a chance to fall on her again.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

Sam looked up at Dean and picked himself up off the bricks. "Well, I want answers too. So, I'm sticking with you. Are you sure Sarah can't come with us?"

"I'm sorry. But, she's not part of this."

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed. "OK. But after we get the answers we're looking for, can we come back and find Sarah?"

Dean grinned. "Oh, yeah. That's my boy."

They walked out of the forest together with the Impala faithfully following behind them.

"Hey, Dean. I think I can see where the road ends!" Sam jumped around, and Impala scurried to hide behind Dean.

"Yeah. In that town up ahead. We're getting close." Dean stepped forward, then stopped. "Do we want to go through the field of flowers or find another way around it?"

"Well, it looks like it's quicker to go through the flowers."

"True. But, if you remember, those flowers are probably like chloroform for me. And, I'm not too crazy about getting knocked out right now. Hey, if you're asleep, and you dream you're in a deep sleep, do you dream in your dream?"

"Well, remember the apple trees? We expected them to come alive, and they didn't."

Dean hesitated. Then he sighed and looked over at the town in the distance. He looked back at Sam, who stood grinning down at him. "OK, but if I start feeling woozy, just drag me out of it, OK?"

"How do you know I won't be affected?" Sam pouted.

"Because you're a scarecrow," Dean said slowly.

"And, if you're dreaming this, why did you make me into a scarecrow? I mean, the straw is very itchy!"

Dean sighed again. "Look, when we get answers or when I wake up, whatever comes first, you can yell at me all you want. Although both of us know there's no way in hell I'm discussing this dream with the real you. But, let's cross this field and see what happens."

Dean stepped into the field of flowers. He heard Sam bounding after him and the roar of faithful Impala's familiar engine. Halfway through the field, Dean stopped and looked at the town, which was so close. He could hear the roar of traffic inside the town, and he began to see the broken down buildings. _It looks like a regular town! I wonder what this JW is like?_

"Dean?" Dean looked at Sam who was standing beside him. "Are you feeling alright? You're not tired or woozy, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like the flowers are like the trees—just decoys. But, we're closer to the town." He smiled. "C'mon. Let's go. Let's find JW and get answers."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And it's obvious I don't like musicals or Britney Spears or the Simpson sisters, but I don't own them either. You'll find out why I said that in a minute. Please don't sue me.

**Dean in Oz**

Dean stepped out of the flowers and waited for Sam and mini-Impala to catch up. Sam tripped over a flower. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever gonna learn to walk, Sammy?"

"Funny," Sam suddenly sneezed three times.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

Dean let the Impala run ahead of him as they entered the town. People kept looking at them. He wasn't surprised. He had always made heads turn all his life. Now, he realized that between himself, the Impala, who was honking her horn flirtatiously at a Ford Ranger, and Sammy, who stumbled every three steps and kept sneezing, they looked very odd.

Dean turned to Sam. "OK. This is the 80th time you've sneezed! What's the deal?"

"Allergies," Sam sniffled.

"What are you allergic to?"

"Those flowers."

Dean burst out laughing. "Really? Oh, this is too good! Now, when I feel like torturing you, I should just get flowers for you? OK, maybe not."

"You also made me the scarecrow. I think I'm allergic to the straw. I swear I've got a rash all over my body from it.

"Thanks for the mental image, Sammy. Appreciate it."

Just then, Impala angrily honked her horn and sped to hide behind Dean. Dean could swear Impala was glaring at Sam. He picked her up. "Easy, girl. Sammy, did you step on her again?" Sam sheepishly nodded. "I'm gonna find a flower shop. Maybe I can make your sinuses explode."

"Look, I'll be more careful. Just, let's go find JW. And get our answers."

Dean scanned the bricks. "It looks like they enter that motel. Boy, that's typical. This is my life. In cheap motels."

"Yeah. Let's go back and find Sarah."

"Maybe later." Dean stepped into the lobby of the motel. The carpet continued the brick path. "I guess we continue, Sammy."

Sam nodded.

They walked down the dreary hallway to the end room. "Do we knock or what?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. He reached for the doorknob, but before he touched it, the door slowly swung open. He put down Impala and stepped in the grey and black room.

Sam looked around. "There's nothing here!"

"I see that, Captain Obvious."

"Are you sure you got the right room?"

Dean frowned at his brother. "Well, the bricks end in this room. It even has brick walls. So, there has to be something here. Well, look around."

Dean walked into the bare kitchenette. All he found was an answering machine with a blinking light. He checked it. Two messages. He pressed the play button.

The first message was given by a man. However, the voice was disguised by something electronic. "Dean, you've got to kill the demon."

_Wow. That solved everything, _Dean though sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam come into the room.

The second message started playing. Dean recognized that smooth, evil voice. "Hi, Dean. Still looking for me, are you? Is the psychic wonder still following you? How about that little car of yours? I'm still going to destroy both you, my handsome, and your little car. Then, I've got plans for the psychic scarecrow."

The message cut off.

Suddenly, Dean heard a noise in the bathroom. He pulled out his gun and moved silently to the bathroom. He looked over at Sam and whispered, "You didn't check the bathroom?"

Sam looked puzzled. "Well, I was going to, but I got distracted by your messages!" He said loudly.

"So much for the element of surprise," Dean muttered. He checked the doorknob. It was locked. He glanced over at Sam, then stepped back from the door and kicked it open.

Out in the kitchenette, the phone started to ring. The answering machine picked up after two rings. The first man's disguised voice came through the speaker. "Dean, you're wasting time. You need to protect your brother and kill the demon. I order you to leave here."

_Order me? _Dean stepped back into the bathroom and looked around. It was empty. He moved towards the drawn shower curtain and slowly pulled it open to reveal John.

"Dad?"

John scrambled to grab the curtain from his son and pulled it shut. A second later, the answering machine picked up another call. "Dean! Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!"

Dean grabbed the curtain again and pulled it open. John quickly hung up his cell phone.

"JW, I presume? Dad, what are you doing? What's going on?"

John sighed, then focused on the faithful Impala. "What'd you do to the car? If I had known you were gonna shrink it, I wouldn't have given it to you."

"I didn't shrink her! It's not like I accidentally threw her in the dryer or something. I'm trying to think of a way to wake up from this dream—and I know I'm dreaming—and to expand Impala to her full size."

"How do you know you're dreaming?"

Dean pulled the toilet seat down and sat on it. "I have a strange enough life. However, when I saw a singing, dancing shapeshifter with my face, that convinced me that I'm having one weird-ass dream. However, I feel that you have some advice for me? Is it about the demon?"

"Yes. I found another way to kill it."

Dean's eyes widened. "Really? One that doesn't involve the Colt?"

"Yeah." John fell silent.

Dean leaned forward and anxiously waited for John to say more. After waiting for a couple minutes, Dean burst out, "Well, how do we kill him?"

"I'm not really liking your tone."

Dean looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"OK."

"So, what's the other way to kill the demon?"

John grinned. "Sing to him."

Dean frowned, puzzled. "S-sing to him?"

"Yeah. Show tunes. But, he also hates Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, Ashlee Simpson. Those kinds of songs."

Dean's mouth dropped open, his mind reeling. "Oh, hell no."

John shrugged. "Well, if you don't do it. I guess I'll have to fight him. Probably get killed in the process. I'm very disappointed in you, Dean. Speaking of disappointed, you haven't been protecting Sammy too well. He's just a vulnerable scarecrow."

Dean looked up. "Oh, damn! Sammy!"

He got up and ran into the bedroom area. Sam was lying on the floor, straw all over, and limbs rubbery and empty. Sam looked up at Dean. "Dean! Help me!"

"Oh, my God, Sammy! What happened?"

"Well, they knocked me down, and threw my arms over there. And my legs over there."

"I always knew you were a little strung out, but this is taking it to the extreme." Dean began gathering up the straw. "Wait a minute. Who's 'they'?"

Sam pointed. "Behind you."

Dean turned to see two people with wings and monkey tails behind him. He groaned. "Meg?"

Meg's wings flapped. "Well, I see you remember me, baby. I mean, since you killed me, I was wondering if you ever thought of me."

"You're not going to transcend on me, are you?"

"No, baby. I'm still as bad as ever."

Dean stepped back. "And, you're just as ugly as ever. Although the wings and tail? They're so you! All you need are cymbals to bang together to convince me that you're truly evil."

A familiar engine's whine interrupted Dean. He looked over to see Impala start to roll into the room. He shook his head slightly, and she slowly backed out of the room.

Meg frowned at Dean's comment. "Oh, that's funny, Dean. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." She turned to the guy. "You remember my brother, right? You should. You put a bullet in his head. Remember?"

Dean looked at the guy. "Yeah. I remember."

The guy moved faster than Dean could react. The guy ran up and threw Dean into the wall. His head struck the brick wall hard, and he slid to the ground.

He heard Sam call him, but he couldn't answer his brother's concerned yells.

_Hey, maybe I'll wake up in my real world, _Dean thought before everything went dark.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter. Thank you all. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: My twisted mind might make me belong in an asylum, but I'm not crazy enough to say that Supernatural is mine.

**Dean in Oz**

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in any familiar place. Again. He straightened out his cramped muscles. His positioning indicated that he had been thrown into the room roughly while he was out.

He sat up and rubbed his aching neck and massaged his temples. _OK. I'm in a stone cell. Obviously, I'm not back to my real world. Unless Sammy really screwed up with the witch. Speaking of Sammy, where is he?_

Dean stood up, stretching out his tight muscles, and walked around the cell. He found the door. It was locked.

_OK, so what would MacGyver do?_ Dean dug around in his pockets and pulled out his keys, a stick of gum, and some lint. His gun was gone. _I really wish I was MacGyver. He could make a nuclear bomb out of these items. I could get out that way. _He pocketed the keys, unwrapped the gum and popped it in his mouth, and dropped the lint.

The door swung open, and Dean turned to see the demon confidentially strolling towards him.

"Dean, did you have a nice nap? I hope so. But, now I've got you right where I want you."

"What have you done with my brother?"

The demon frowned. "Oh, yeah. I have him. Honing his psychic powers. Going to make him my right-hand man when I unleash Hell on earth. But, you and your car stand in my way."

"Bullshit."

The demon stepped closer, and Dean took an involuntary step backwards. "OK. My idiot children didn't bring him with them. But, I will find him, make no mistake. And, you're going to help me."

Dean chuckled dryly. _Hey, even the big bad thinks Meg is an idiot! I'm inclined to agree._

"So, big bad, do you know any show tunes?"

The demon gave Dean a puzzled look. "OK, I'm going to kill you whether you help me or not. Now, if you help me find your brother, I'll kill you quick and painlessly. You don't, well, then I'm going to have some fun. Think about it." With that, the demon turned and left the cell.

Dean sat down. _Show tunes. Show tunes? I don't know any songs! I wonder if "Pinball Wizard" by the Who counts as a show tune?_

He sat for an hour, trying to think of a song. Any song. Although torture and a painful death sounded preferable to the two songs he kept coming back to.

The door slid open, and the demon re-entered Dean's cell, flanked by his two flying monkeys. Meg grinned at Dean, who felt like throwing up. He scrambled to his feet. _Really, I have no idea what Sammy ever saw in her!_

"I couldn't find any cymbals, baby. But, I didn't think you'd mind so much. You already know I'm bad to the bone, right?"

"Yeah, it really didn't escape my attention. You know that you really are buckets o'crazy. Sam's doing so much better with his new girl." He inwardly groaned. _Why did I say that?_

She frowned. "Sam has a new girlfriend? Who is she? I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Her voice became high and hysterical.

The demon turned to her. "Meg, daughter, you know he's going to say and do anything to break you down. He's desperate." He turned to look at Dean. "So, I take it you decided not to take me up on my offer?" He grinned evilly. "Leave us alone."

Meg gave Dean one last glare and followed her brother out of the door. "If you don't mind, father, we'd like to keep the door open. I want to hear his screams."

"It's fine with me, honey." They left the room. The demon's eyes started glowing the sickening yellow. "So, your answer to my offer is 'no,' huh? I'm going to have so much fun! And, after I finish with you, I'll dismantle your precious car, one bolt at a time."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!"

He was knocked off his feet and was thrown against the wall. He tried to move away, but he couldn't move. _I remember what happens next! Man, I have to do this._

He cleared his throat. "If you tell anybody I even know these songs, I'm marching into Hell and killing you for a second time!" He cleared his throat again and hesitantly started to sing "Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that somethin' wasn't right here…. My loneliness is killing me and I-I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you, I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time."

"Stop it! I hate this song!" The demon grabbed his ears and started to sink into the stone floor.

_I can't believe it's working! _Dean was able to lift his hand away from the wall. "Don't like Britney Spears? What about Celine Dion? Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Dean was able to step away from the wall while the demon shrieked, "That's even worse! Stop it! You want money? I've got tons of money! Have it all! You want power? I can make you more powerful than you can dream of! Just stop singing those songs!" The demon sunk deeper into the floor.

A familiar engine's roar stopped Dean from starting to sing "Oops I Did It Again." He turned in time to step away from the open door to avoid getting hit by a newly expanded Impala, with Sam behind the wheel. Dean scrambled for the passenger's door and got in.

"How did you expand Impala?" He asked Sam, incredulously.

"I just gave it super unleaded gasoline. It immediately started to grow."

Dean looked out of the window. The demon had regrouped and was physically drawing in power. _Maybe singing the Titanic theme was too much. I think I pissed him off!_ "Sammy, get a move on it! Oh, and find any cheesy pop station that plays Britney Spears or Celine Dion."

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look as he stepped on the gas, and Impala plowed over the demon. Dean heard the crunch of metal and glass as she hit the big bad. He stroked Impala's dashboard. "It's for a good cause, girl. I'll get you fixed up, good as new. Remember how well Bobby took care of you?"

She purred in response.

Sam managed to turn the car around to head down the stairs. Dean turned to look out the rear window. The demon was staggering to his feet, injured, but still alive.

"Hurry up! The demon is still alive and probably very pissed off!"

"I got it!"

Suddenly, the rattle of stairs stopped, and Sam said, "Oops."

"Oops? Don't say 'oops,' especially when you're driving my baby!" Dean turned to see them plummeting toward the ground.

"I was going too fast and went over the curve in the stairs. Brace yourself, because we're gonna crash. Unless your car has a parachute that I don't know about."

An unholy scream of collapsing metal and breaking glass assaulted Dean's ears as he was thrown about the car. _I'm gonna kill him! He's always hurting my baby! This is the crappiest rescue ever. No offense, Impala. It's not your fault, girl. _Dean thought before consciousness slipped away.

Flowers danced before him as Dean slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body ached. _Flowers? I'm either back in Munchkinland or the flower field. How the hell did I get back here?_

He groaned and shifted to discover he was lying in a bed.

"Dean? Oh, God! You're awake!" Sam's voice sounded relieved, but Dean couldn't see him. All he could see was the flowers dancing the Salsa.

"Where am I?" he slurred out.

"You're at the motel. Dean, you've been out for almost 13 hours! I ended up calling Dad—and surprise of surprises, I got a hold of him—to ask if I should take you to the hospital. He said you were hit with a sleeping spell and had gotten pretty sick from it. But, you should come out of it on your own. But, I swear, I was just about ready to call an ambulance. I've also been trying to find counterspells."

Dean figured he should be more worried about being unconscious for 13 hours, but the dancing flowers bothered him more. "Sam, why are there flowers dirty dancing here?"

"That's the wallpaper in the room. They're flowers. Don't you remember? When we first checked in and saw the wallpaper, you said, and I quote, 'Somebody, kill me now'."

"Do the flowers make your allergies flare up?"

"What? Dean, you're not quite over the spell yet. But, don't worry. I smashed the witch's crystal. She won't be hurting anyone else again anytime soon."

Dean rolled over and Sam swam into view. "We need to install a parachute on the Impala. She's such a faithful ol' dog. And you're never driving her again. You keep stepping on her or hurting her. Crashing her."

Sam looked puzzled. "Um… OK. We can install a parachute. Just go back to sleep."

"I know another way to kill the demon."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Sing overplayed pop songs by overplayed, stupid pop divas to him. But, you're doing it next time."

"Dean, you're not quite over the spell sickness yet. I've been told that you should be better tomorrow. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Sam stood up and moved to the lamp between their beds. As he shut it off, Dean heard him mutter, "Tomorrow, we are gonna go over that dream of yours."

Dean rolled back over. _It's good to be back. Now, if I can get those damn flowers from stopping dancing the Waltz, I'll be happy._

The End

A/N: I had to look up the lyrics to the songs. But, "Hit Me Baby One More Time" was a request from Victoria. So, I'm very open to requests and ideas! But the idea of Dean singing "My Heart Will Go On" amused me even more than Britney Spears.

I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your nice reviews and encouragement.


End file.
